Alyss
Alyss is a female am-matoran who was disguised as a Ce matoran and sent to Metru Nui during the time slip. She was later sent to Voya Nui where she confronted Makuta Azrael and joined the Toa Artax History Alyss was the both the first Am matoran to be created as well as the first matoran in the great spirit robot. She was transferred to Metru nui during the Time slip, however she somehow retained her memory during the event and was relocated to Ga metru. Metru Nui Metru Nui In metru nui she became a rahi trapper for the archives, a strange and dangerous job for a Ga Matoran and one that made Turaga Dume officially assign a Vahki sqaud to "guard her". In reality he was checking whether or not she was an Av matoran, something that would make her a threat to his plan. When he found she was not, he stopped surveillance. Shortly after this a rival trapper grew jealous of her and arranged an "accident" with a nui rama, which permanently damaged her leg's, resulting in her being sent to Karzahni for repairs. Time in Karzahni In Karzhani she given a new kanohi and was rebuilt into a twisted smaller, weaker form like every other matoran in the realm. Karzhani, ashamed of his failure gave her a pair of pulse blades and shipped her to Voya nui. Voya Nui On the village in Voya nui she became the village trapper due to her previous experience on the field. However, she had the bad luck to be in the part of the island that would later be known as "Mahri nui" when the great cataclysm happened. The village broke into the sea, taking Alyss and everyone else in the village with it. She and everyone else were briefly exposed to the pit's mutagen, resulting in her being mutated into something close to her original form. When the village settled, she and everyone else discovered that a bubble of air had formed around the village, which was why they weren't dead. In Mahri nui she resumed as a hunter, hunting the many hostile animals around the village for food. This fact lead to her often disappearing from the village for extended times. She is one of the only matoran who ventured into the region known as "Black water" where she found an abandoned Great Tryna, a mask which she then began to use as her own. She was later present when Solace came to Mahri nui, and offered to guide him around Black water. tbc... = Abilities and Tools Alyss, as an Am matoran had the abilities to take, or absorb other matoran abilities simply by contact with them. When encountering a ta matoran, for example she would gain heat resistance. She was capable of launching elemental bursts from her weapons of whatever element she absorbed at the time. As a Toa, she would have been able to absorb Toa's abilities like control over light or fire it she made contact with a Toa of light or Toa of Fire. On Voya nui she used a pair of pulse blades, a weapon that when pressed together would launch a pulse of energy. On Mahri nui these weapons were mutated into a pair of Electro blades, capable of firing a stunning shock. She also wielded a shoulder mounted Air Launcher, a weapon used to fire spheres of air at water creatures, something that was toxic to them. Trivia * Alyss is my secondary gen 1 self moc Category:Matoran